dreamy_trinity_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure!
''Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 12th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure! is its time slot. It centers around 3 girls as they save people's love for the world from "the most beautiful girl" in the land. The main motifs are Natural Beauty, Beauty, and Fashion. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! Episodes Everyone has natural beauty. The makeup, the clothes, or your actions don't make a difference. Though, there is one women that thinks that beauty is everything. She is in love with herself, and can't stop looking pretty for it, but this can't last forever. She is becoming old, and she started getting wrinkles and white hair. She hates this so much that in order to keep her beauty, she needs the love in other humans to get that beauty. In the kingdom, the fairies over hear it knowing that they can't let her. They then flies to the nearest town called, Saku Hana, to find legendary fighters called, Pretty Cure. One girl name Atsuizumi Kamiko soon finds out that she becomes one when fighting a monster that took love out of a little girl. Now, she has to find other girls from other classes of living to fight the queen and not let her take love out of people. One is a rich girl that loves the country than high class life, and another that is only a poor, trailer-living girl, waiting for a successful women. Characters Pretty Cure : She is very cheerful, and is very responsible of taking care of both her belongings, and Aki-chan. She can be strict a little because of her responsibility, but she tries to keep her cool. Since of being of the middle-class family, they try to make her very formal since of living near one of the upper-class students. She rather wear cute dresses, than formal clothing. She has a friendship with Shoko since of him feeling complete with her. With the pink natural mirror, she transforms into , whose theme color is pink and represents make up. : She is very emotionless, but is very gentle to people she knows very well. She gets picked on her family a lot because of not acting like any of them. She hates being picked on, and wishes she never got to be part of a rich family. Everyone tells her to wear formal, rich clothing, though she rather wear sweat-shirts and jeans. She loves fashion, which is why she has her own fashion shop on the shopping street of Suka Hana. She gets rescued at times since of Yukashi in love with her. With the blue natural mirror, she transforms into , whose theme color is blue and represents clothing. : She is very rugged, and loves to play a lot of sports. Though she likes sports a lot, she can't play any sports because of living in a poor family. She lives in a trailer park, and can only go to school because of having the money to. Her parents rather have her in really cheap clothes, though she would like to be a little more formal than anything. She has a friendship with Rippa so since of his childhood, and he trying to help him with it. With the green natural mirror, she transforms into , whose theme color is green, represents people's actions. Mascots : She is Kamiko's partner and loves to cover herself in makeup and other products. She loves makeovers and be very beautiful, which makes her a little greedy earlier in the season. She soon realizes that beauty comes from the inside, and learns to be more caring than greedy. She is a bunny-like fairy, with the theme color is Red. : She is Arisu's partner and loves to decorate. She loves to help make dresses and art with the power of her special tool, Glitter Glue. She is the youngest of the four, though being close to Aki's age, and she gets into fights with Cosmetic a lot earlier on. Sew soon learns to be more confident and passionate to her buddies. She is a cat-like fairy, with the theme color being Cyan. : He is Shiori's partner and loves to play sports. He is very kind and wise, and is mostly a mentor to them, including the cures. But, he really loves to play sports a lot. He dreams of becoming a couch in the future, if he wasn't a fairy. He is a dog-like fairy, with the theme color being Black. : She is the baby mascot of the series. She is Kamiko's baby sister, that somehow got powers of a fairy. She acts like a normal baby, which tires the girls out a lot when taking care of her. Aki is very social though and loves to meet new people. Later in the series, she learns to become a great little sister. She is a human-like fairy that, with the theme color being Violet. Villains : She is the ruler of the Kireina and is one of the most beautiful women, and oldest, of the kingdom. She soon learns that her hair start getting white, and she started to get wrinkles because of getting old. She is very determined, and sometimes selfish, just so she can get love from people to be the most beautiful women ever. She is also very cruel to half her staff, being Shoko, and Suki, since of the two being more cute than beautiful or charming, and Shoko being too nerdy for her. She hates Koi at times, though Koi is her daughter. She is in love with Yukashi, though he doesn't. She gets defeated by Kamiko. : He is the main commander, and is one of the most charming men in the kingdom. Though he doesn't see it, the queen has a crush on him. He has the biggest crush on Arisu, and sometimes masks himself to save her from sudden danger, which she doesn't know its him. Though his kind nature at times, he is very flirty and cruel to many people, including two of his teammates, Rippa and Shoko. He sees them as rivals for Arisu's love. Since of being charming to Hansamu, he used to be the captain of the royal guard before he was signed to be a henchmen for the love. He gets purified by Arisu because of love. : He is the second henchmen and is a loud mouth, a showoff, and can be a bit annoying to the rest of the henchmen. He is very talented, since he was a famous fighter and sports player in the kingdom. This gets him to be a henchmen for the queen. He has a little crush for Shiori, though gets mistaken a lot for having a crush on Arisu, like Shoko, thought first by Yukashi. He likes Shiori since of her attitude and her way of getting though everyday life in a poor part of town. He had a bad time in his childhood, which is why he likes Shiori. He gets purified by Shiori because of her knowing that he loved her. : He is the third henchmen, and is the oldest and tallest of the team. He is very intelligent and is very cold and emotionless. Though he is very cold, he likes Kamiko, who makes him feel complete. He is mistaken for having a crush on Arisu, like Rippa, thought first by Yukashi. Shoko is trusted by the queen by his intelligence, but is one of the hated henchmen by her, including Suki and Koi. He is hated by her since of him being tall, and is a bit nerdy for her. He also likes Kamiko because of her positive personality and love for people. He gets purified by Kamiko because of becoming friends. : She is the fourth henchmen, and is one of the youngest, with Koi. She is very bratty, but gets scared a lot because of being stuck in a bad situation during her early childhood. She was hired for extra back up, and a carrier of many things. She likes to play with Koi at times since they are the youngest. She also plays with Aki-chan since of her being really cute. She has a friendly relationship with Shiori since they have known each other before each other moved. She gets purified by Shiori since of wanting their friendship back together. : She is the fifth henchmen, and is the queen' daughter. She is also one of the youngest henchmen, with Suki. She is besties with Suki, and loves to play with her a lot. Koi acts like a mature adult, but sometimes wants to be bratty just to take what she wants. She loves to play with Aki-chan at times because of being young, she also loves to teach Aki-chan so she can be a young lady someday. She has a friendship with Arisu since Arisu teaches her how to be a formal, so when she becomes the queen of the Kireina Kingdom. She gets purified by Arisu by friendship and teaching. Supporting Characters : She is Arisu's best friend, and is Kamiko's cousin. She lives in a huge mansion, north of Saku Hana. She is very famous for being a talented singer, which is also her hobby in some regards. She is very talented, and loves the people that come to see her play or singer. She is very good at playing the piano and makes music with it. Though being snotty at times, she is very gentle and kind to her fellow family, including Kamiko and Aki-chan. She gives the team extra support on singing and using their minds to fight their way against monsters. : She is Shiori's big sister that came back from a business trip from overseas. She is very judgmental, and is very messy, and is a bit of snotty. She gets into arguments a lot, including with Shirori. She shows that she does care in episode 25 when Shiori is in trouble of losing her powers and beauty to the queen. She gives the team training and skills or techniques to fight with monsters. * : She is Kamiko's mother. * : He is Kamiko's father. * : She is Kamiko's older sister. * : He is Kamiko's older brother. * : He is Arisu's father. * : She is Arisu's mother. * : She is Shiori's mother. * : He is Shiori's father. Movie Characters : She is the ruler of the alternate world in the movie. She is hidden out of sight while Kamiko takes her place as ruler to stop evil. Though useless half the time, she is very strict of what has to be done, and how the girls are going to protect her, which makes her annoying to the girls, especially Kamiko. Items * Natural Mirror: It is the main transformation device for the cures to transform. * Natural Lipstick: It is the secondary item for transformation. * Natural Ribbon: It is the secondary item for transformations and weapons, just for Blush. * Natural Gum: It is the secondary item for transformations and weapons, just for Silk. * Special Mirror: It is the secondary item for transformations and weapons, just for Review. * Genuine Compact: It is the upgrade device for the cure's upgraded form. * Natural Harp: It is Blush's weapon. * Natural Wand: It is Silk's weapon. * Natural Staff: It is Review's weapon. * Genuine Scepter: It is the upgraded weapons for all cures. Locations : It is the villain's setting. : It is the main setting where the cures live. : It is Arisu's school. : It is Kamiko and Shiori's school. : It is Arisu's home. : It is Shiori's home. : It is the sub-setting, where the cures meet for talks. Movies : It is an all stars movies containing the following: Geniune Beauty Pretty Cure!, Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!, and Galaxy Pretty Cure!. : It is the first and only movie in the series. It has the girls go to a alternate dimension where they were sent to defeat an evil king. Kamiko also has to learn to be a princess so the queen is safe and sound from harm. Merchandise Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia Gallery